Doki Doki
by guiltshow
Summary: AU fanfic Hyuuga Hinata has become utterly tired and bored with her small, unnoticed life. She finds herself thinking the only next adventure would be death itself. That is until a new class mate comes in, bribing her that he will make her become known
1. Changes

**Doki Doki**

**By**: Guiltshow

_Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was a female not a male. I am not Japanese, I am Hispanic. I am not a genius that created Naruto._

**Summary**: Hyuuga Hinata had come to the decision to take one final step to end it all, until a new student had changed her mind by promising to make her heart's desire come true. Hinatax?;AU;Slightly ooc.

----

_'School. One of the most boring places on earth. If I had my way, I would make sure it would all just disappear. I had no purpose. I breathe in and breathe out. I tap my pencil in the tempo of what I think it should go. I blink and take a note to finish my life off soon. Nothing noticeable. All I place is a heart at the edge of my paper. Then I take a note on the most boring subject - math. Why would one want to know how to prove something? It is simple logic, and if needed to be explained then obviously they are simply idiotic; the one thing I cannot put up with are idiotic people. I vowed never to associate myself with people lower than me. Not since he came along. He did it so easily. His cheeky grin, his boisterous laughter: it made my heart thump inside my rib cage. I professed my love, and I was utterly turned down without a second glance. He asked me who I was, and then laughed it off as my glasses fogged up. That annoying habit of blushing. I can't get rid of it. My one obvious flaw. He turned away from me, as I tapped my fingers, slowly calculating my demise.' _

Hinata's plan was set. Simply take the easy way out, and leave the pointless life she had led.

Hyuuga Hinata was a quiet, timid student. Her grades were often average, excluding her stronger subjects. Her mind was simply something she refused to show the world, including the rest of her being.

Hyuuga Hinata might have just taken a vow of celibacy. If she believed in a god or a goddess, it would have been a thing to take advantage of. She had found the male species a waste of time, and found them to be neanderthals. She hated them. She despised them. She wished that if it wasn't for the sole use populating the earth, all men would vanish in flash.

Hyuuga Hinata was sought to be boring, plain, average. She was involved with no clubs except to be the secretary of her class. They new she was good with numbers, and thought to use her to an advantage. She had saved them a sufficient amount of money since elected. However - other than what verbal communication was needed, no one bothered to talk to her.

Hyuuga Hinata had no family. She openly disowned them when she turned the rightful age. Her cousin was okay; compared to others, he protected when necessary. Her sister hated her, and the feeling was mutual. Her father...her father truly could careless. As soon as she showed weakness, it was onto the next child to inherit the Hyuuga fortune.

Hyuuga Hinata had now become a master at deciphering and deceiving people. She was well off, and wanted to find another adventure: Death.

On the day of her planned suicide, she had decided to let her class be with her one more day. On her way to class, she made sure she looked her best. Her hair was combed and parted. She had worn contacts. She hadn't put on make-up, drawing the line at leg warmers instead of tights or stockings. She walked into class, her violet head still tilted down; it was quite embarrassing that the class had become quiet. Making her way to her desk, she settled in and took out last night's assignment. Across from her, she tired to ignore the people studying her new look.

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" An annoying, pink-haired vice president yelled. "Gotta love the new look. You look so...normal and cute. It is very nice. Listen. We have a meeting after school, and we really need you to be there. Will ya?"

Hinata looked up, lavender eyes scanning her classmate's face.

"Um...Su-sure, Haruno-san."

"Thanks a billion." Sakura giggled and turned away. "SASUKE-KUN! IT'S ALL SET!"

'How annoying,' Hinata thought as she turned towards her window seat. 'Just one last meeting won't hurt anything. I think I could schedule it...' She blinked as she saw a unfamiliar face walk towards the building. His tousled brown head bobbed up and down, as he had a slight sway to his swagger. She arched a brow and wondered how strange it was. He was listening to something, but looked so pleased. He looked...happy. 'I guess to each one is their own happiness.' Her mind wandered in and out; Somehow she had been trying to convince herself not to do the deed later on today. She had actually had a conversation with Shino. It was quite interesting. She even laughed slightly at his odd jokes. It was as if her mind was telling her what happiness was. Finally class had started, and she set her things on the empty desk beside her.

This desk had to be her favorite convenience. It was right there in the back of the room so she could just place her junk on it. Plus, her assigned desk was right by the window. This would lead her into a sanctuary of day dreaming. Life would cease to exist as long as she continued to stare out the window. The teachers gave up on reprimanding her - she seemed to know what she was doing. Soon her dreams of solitude and silence were broken when she heard a small cough. Looking up, she saw the teacher introducing a new student.

"Class," Asuma started. "Class, can I have your attention? We have a new student. I would hope to give him a warm welcome. This is Inuzuka Kiba."

'I-it's that guy from outside the window,' she thought in amazement. He looked so...different up close. He wore the school uniform, but his certain style had made the suit look...stylish. He wore his white shirt untucked, his collar loosened. His brown hair had been wild and untouched. Tattoos adorned his face, two symmetrical triangles on both sides. His smug grin dawned the class, as he waved carelessly.

"Hey."

"Inuzuka-san, will you please take you seat in the empty desk back there. Hyuuga-san, I hope you don't mind." The black-haired man said it casually; he knew Hinata was odd, and liked her privacy. This, however, was something he couldn't avoid. The only desk left was there, and the boy didn't seem too idiotic.

"N-no, sensei." Hinata said quietly and removed her belongings from the adjacent desk.

"Oy, I'm Kiba. And you are?" Kiba asked the shy girl beside him. Her blush made him laugh as she mumbled out a name. "What? I can't hear ya. You gotta speak up."

"I-I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said quickly and quietly.

"Eh? Hinata-chan. Hiinaataa-chaan." His voice was low as he drew out her name, almost experimenting on how to say it. "Hinata-chan. I like it. It's cute."

Poor Hinata. This caught her completely off guard, and her face grew redder with each second.

"Th-thank you, Inuzuka-san."

"Kiba."

"W-what?"

"No Inuzuka-san. I want you to say Kiba."

"B-but Inuzuka-san -"

"Kiiba."

"Inu-"

"Say it with me: key-bah. Kiba."

"K-k-kiba-kun," she stuttered it out as if her life depended on it.

"Eh? Lets try it again without the stuttering, okay Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes. Kiba-kun."

"Amazing!" Kiba praised her, and ruffled her hair.

"I do find literature quite amazing, Inuzuka-san. Although I'm afraid you don't need to physically show Hyuuga-san how great it is." Their teacher said with a smirk, enjoying the laughter from the class.

"Yes, Asuma-san." Kiba said quickly, and grinned at him. "I just couldn't help myself."

The class continued, leaving Hinata throughly embarrassed. She stared down at her notes, and then at her book.

"Pst. Hinata-chan." The new student whispered as he tried to look on her book. "Can you share your book with me?"

Putting in the middle of the desks, Hinata nodded and continued with her work. She tried to ignore her breathless actions when their hands touched to turn the page.

"How idiotic,' she thought, 'It is already the first day and he doesn't have his book. What great luck I have. I wonder if he will be like this all year.' She smiled; this action even surprised herself. Even though he was quite annoying, he was amusing to her.

Throughout the day, Kiba had required Hinata's services. This group had ranged from the sharing of books to the occasional nudge to wake him up when he dozed off. He always supplied her with a cheeky grin, and thanked her silently. Somehow this made her feel content. She felt as if she wanted to keep helping him, to feel of worth.

'Such idiotic thoughts...' The young Hyuuga sighed as she got up from her desk to leave the classroom. School was over, and she had to go to the school council meeting. Leaving her belongings behind, she turned to leave. Sighing yet again, she tapped persistently on the shoulder of her sleeping classmate.

"You are up to par with Nara-san when it comes to sleeping Kiba-kun." This amused her greatly. Bending over, she kept tapping his shoulder. "K-Kiba-kun. School is over." Her eyes wandered towards the clock in the front of the room. "Eh? I'm late!" She let out a small squeak and ran down the hallway to make her meeting. Kiba sat up and grinned.

"She really is interesting...Hm. I wonder if she has any food. I'm really hungry." This was followed by a timely growl from his lower abdomen, and he shifted to look through her bag. His eyes widen as he pulled a bottle of pills from her bag. His face turned from shocked to slightly angry. "Well, this changes everything." He pocketed the illegal substance and put his head back down.

Hinata appeared back an hour later. After the meeting, she decided to do some final good deeds before finishing her chapter at this school. She walked into the room to see Kiba sleeping still. She laughed softly, and walked over to her bag. They were the only ones left in the classroom, and most likely the only students in the school. It was close to five and she needed to stop stalling herself from doing something unchangeable. She put on her jacket and her scarf on, before grabbing her bag. She opened it up, and began to panic. "Oh no..." She let out softly, swiftly rustling through her bag.

"Looking for these?" She looked up, and wondered when Kiba had gotten up. More importantly, why did he have them?

"K-K-Kiba-kun why did you go through m-my things?" She squeaked, reaching to take the bottle.

"I was hungry. Now answer me this - Why do you have them? I haven't seen these in a while. I thought they stopped selling them off the streets."

The silence reassured his current hypothesis, and he sighed.

"I expected better from you, Hinata-chan. What a disappointment..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Heh. You bastard..." Hinata glared at the desk.

"Eh? So it is an act. Not very surprising."

"Just shut up an-and g-give me the bottle."

"Nope." Kiba got up and stretched. "You didn't answer my question, though. So how about you answer this one - What do you want to happen after you take them?"

Some how she felt complied to answer the question. It was an urge to do so. Something from her heart cried out, and she had given up every last shred of logic at that moment.

"I-I want to be gone...away from everyone. I want...I want people to realize the mistake they made when they took me for granted...I want...I want them to wish that...I wanted him to wish that he hadn't turned me done."

The new silence was brought to an end by angry tears as she pounded her frail fists into his chest. She kept repeating the action, and calling him names. She told him how much she hated him, and how much she wanted him to die.

"Hinata-chan...I'll help you. I will help them all acknowledge you, and whoever this guy is. Just don't...waste your life. It's stupid. I thought you were smarter than that." He smirked down at her, as she just sat on the chair, her face was buried in her hands as she silently wept.

"W-What can an idiot like you do to help me?" She spat out through her tears.

"I have no idea. But this idiot will definitely help you the way you helped me today. I know you are a good person Hinata-chan. I know it."

"What...what if you can't?"

"Then you are free to do what you want."

"O..okay. Fine then."

_'We walked out together. This strange guy hadn't said a word since the agreement. I was so close to just ending it, and now I find myself looking at a new adventure. An adventure before death. We buy- well I buy two meat buns. We sit in silence, eating them. We wait for bus to arrive to go home. It warms my heart. The food. His actions. I barely know him, but the confidence that radiates from him...it is really amazing. When I get up to leave, he stands up as well. I look up at him, and smile weakly. He grins back and says something that I agree with.' _

Hyuuga Hinata gets on the bus, watching as Kiba waves goodbye to her. She feels her shoulders become lighter, as she waves back.

"Good." She repeats the word he had just said to her. "It is very good."

The next morning, Hinata tried to calculate what her new friend was planning. When she woke up, she certainly wasn't expecting the knock on the front door of her apartment.

Yawning, she slipped on her slippers and glasses and shuffled to the the door. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"OY! HINATA-CHAN WAKE UP!" A loud, deep voice yelled.

She flung the door open.

"K-k-kiba-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Hey. Good morning Hinata-chan." He paused to look closer at her face. "Wow! Hinata-chan. You look cute even with glasses." He grinned cheekily, nodding with his comment. "Well, get ready. School is going to start and I decided we should discuss our plan."

"P-plan?" She sputtered out. It was too early in the morning to ask anymore questions. It was too early in the morning to ask how he knew where she lived or what he had meant with the whole 'cute' comment.

"Hey! I brought food. Let me in, it's freezing out." He shivered dramatically, and she unwillingly let him inside her apartment.

He sat on the tweed couch and placed the food on the coffee table. Hinata had quickly rushed to her room, and then came quickly back out in her school attire.

"K-Kiba-kun..."

"Hinata, at least act like yourself when you are around me."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm expecting a 'bastard what the hell are you doing here?' or a 'Damn you, idiot. Get out of my house!'. Something to that degree of welcome."

"..."

"Anyway, eat up before we need to leave. I brought curry bread! Eat up!"

They silently ate, and gathered their things before leaving the room.

Both walked silently to the bus stop.

"You know Kiba-kun..."

"Hm...what is it, Hinata-chan?" He asked, getting ready for a profession of love or a kiss of thanks.

"You really suck at buying breakfast. Tomorrow bring something more...morning like. Like coffee or something."

"Eheheh." He dryly laughed. "You are welcome."

"Anytime Kiba-kun."

They went onto the bus with the same silence that had always tended to follow them. It was packed, and both had to stand. It went on until Hinata began to fall forward to a sudden hault. Kiba could have gallantly caught her, but instead smirked as she hit the floor with a thud.

"You idiot..." She quietly said, and glared up at him. Tears formed in her eyes as she brushed herself off.

"Hinata-chan...I'm sorry. I promise that won't happen again." He smirked down at her, feigning innocence. His arm wound around her waist, and he placed his large hand on her waist. "There."

"Ah!" She squeaked, squirming uncomfortably at the measure of closeness. "K-K-kiba-kun. You can let go. I-I-I think I can man-Ah!" She squeaked again as he pulled her closer.

"Nonsense. Anyway, let us begin our discussion of our plan to make you noticed." His voice was hot on her ear.

"Um...S-s-sure."

"Okay, so I was thinking..."

And so it had begun.

----

**A/N **- I bet some of you are like - Okay. Why this? Why now? I just wanted to make my first AU revolving with Hinata.

I know I have Gravity, and I have A Chance to Change, but I really want to do this fanfic. I had a great idea, and I'm going to make this my third continual story.

I am four chapters away from finishing A Chance to Change, so hopefully this will be updated weekly.

I know Hinata 'real side' is majorly OOC, but I think she should have two personalities. The Hinata we know and love would never want to kill herself. Her love for her friends is far to great, so I had to get her like an Inner Sakura if you will. She is 17 with the rest of her classmates.

Kiba I can see as a teasing, cheeky idiot. Aha. But thats a good thing so I can't find him too ooc.

This is suppose to be a HinaKiba story but unless I become infatuated with a 'ZOMG SO COOL!' new coupling, I doubt it will change.

Read and Review. I really want to know if I should continue it or scrap it.


	2. A Cause To Panic

**Doki Doki**

**By:Guiltshow**

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to warn you?_

Chapter Two: A Cause To Panic

* * *

Hinata stared blankly as they both exited the crowded bus. The two both had some time to kill before school actually stared. Kiba turned towards his new project and grinned. He was beginning to plan and plot more exciting encounters that would surely get Hinata recognized...it would just take some time. He grabbed Hinata's wrist and put a small, blue, plastic toothbrush into her hand. She quirked an eyebrow, and no words would be needed to ask, she looked so confused.

"This, my dear friend, is my first project for you. If you ever feel jumpy and utterly depressed just use this. Haven't you heard the saying 'Thats as hard as committing suicide with my toothbrush'?" He asked her, his wide grin showed off his pearly whites.

"Um...no," Hinata responded as she looked at the toothbrush in her hands. Maybe it would come in handy, it was just for reassurance. "I guess that this is...a good idea." She said quietly, her classmates walking around her and towards the building.

"WHAT?" Kiba roared loudly. "I can't hear you. You need to speak UP!" This drew unwanted attention, as Hinata made a tally in her head to kill Kiba after she was noticed by -

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun." She stuttered looking at her fingers. Kiba was the one to quirk an eyebrow now, and he saw the obnoxious, blonde head kid with a group of friends. He was loud...and annoying. He had a feeling he would now hate the word - Dattebayo.

"Pshaw. No way, Hinata. No freaking way is this the guy you are after." A lovely snort accompanied the young male, as he shook his head. "To think I thought you had better taste in guys."

"Sh...sh-Be qu-quiet, Kiba." Hinata snapped with a stutter. Just seeing Naruto threw her out of whack.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU HINATA!" Kiba shouted to random people who walked by them.

"Kiba!" Hinata gasped and hid behind his dark blue blazer. Kiba stared as Naruto began to walk towards them.

"Time to get the show on the road..." Kiba whispered to Hinata, and fell to his knees. "Please Hinata. Why won't you go out with me? I swear...I will treat you right. Its just...I've never met a girl like you before -" Kiba turned to stare at Naruto as he walked even quicker to see what Kiba was saying clearly. "Quick," Kiba began in a whisper, "What does Naruto love to eat?"

"R-Ramen." She said, blushing furiously as Kiba coughed to pick up where he had left off.

"Hinata! Oh please say yes. I love the way you smell, and how you always keep me full with that wonderful Ramen you always make."

"Ramen," piped a loud, overly excited classmate as he neared them. "Wow! You make great ramen, Hinata?"

"You better believe she does, sir. I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I just transferred here from a school no one cares about. I am a-"

"Wait...YOU are Kiba Inuzuka!" Naruto gaped, and even more people crowded round.

"Um...yes?" Kiba stared blankly at the shorter guy in front of him.

"Wow. Hey everyone! This is Kiba Inuzuka from that band I had heard that one week!"

"What?"

"No way!"

"Yep. You better believe." Naruto grinned and shook Kiba's hand. "Its great to meet you. They all say you are like the next big thing."

Kiba was stunned as he grinned with embarassment. He looked at everyone, and then nothing came out of him until Hinata nudged him in the ribs.

"OH! Yeah...I didn't think people would hear about in Konoha. Aheh. Well, I'm glad you enjo-"

"When is your next concert?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Um...never." Kiba stated blankly, another silence had been put into play. "We broke up before I moved."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted, and sighed dramatically. "I need some ramen..."

"Yeah. Sorry to disappoint you pal, but live with it."

"Kiba..." Hinata spoke quietly, still hiding behind him.

"I...gotta go Hinata. I will see ya in class. Your certain adoring fan has to go take a whiz." He kissed her cheek and left her blushing a new shade of red.

"Oh, hey Hinata. I didn't know you knew Kiba."

"Na-Naru-Naruto-kun. Um. Well...you see...he sits with me in class." She spoke softly, not looking up at her idol.

"Ah. I see. I gotta go Hinata, would you like me to walk you to class? After all, we can't have you late." Naruto grinned carefully down at her, and she nodded softly. "Okay then, lets go."

The walk was short, and the conversation was even shorter. It was now decided that Hinata would bring in her 'homemade ramen' to Naruto for tomorrow. She sat down, and noticed Kiba was already sleep on his desk. She smiled softly; so far his plan was working.

"Thanks Kiba." She murmured and sat down beside him. He didn't respond, only drooled on his desk silently. She sighed and began to take careful notes for both her and her new partner in crime.

Lunch had rolled on down, and people began to shuffle from their seats. Kiba was still sleeping, and thanks to Hinata the teacher never picked on him. Hinata always raised her hand before the teacher's gaze settled on the sleeping sack to her right. She poked him lightly, and he mumbled something incoherent.

"K-K-Kiba-kun...It's time for lunch."

"Ugh...Hana...one more minute. I'm tired..."

"Kiba..."

He blinked, and looked up at the scowling, violet-haired girl he had befriended. "Oh. Hey there Hinata!"

"Kiba, its lunch."

"OH BOY! Where do you usually sit Hinata?"

"Um...On the roof."

"The roof?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay then. To the roof." He dramatically struck a pose, earning a sigh of laughter. He began to walk quickly to the right.

"Kiba...Its forward."

"Alrighty then!" He yipped excitedly and began to walk in the new direction. By the time they made it to the roof their time was cut in half. "Great directions, Hinata." He mumbled as he let the cool breeze hit his face.

"Great following, Kiba." She sighed, and sat properly on the floor. She opened up her bento and began to eat the octopus-shaped meat from her lunch. She stared up at Kiba, who was peering down helplessly at her food, and then she offered him some. "Go ahead and take it...I'm not hungry."

"Sugoi..." He mumbled, a careless grin embraced his face as he began to chow down on the leftover onigiri. "So..." He paused from his conquer on her lunch. "How did the walk with Naruto go?"

"Ano...it was...nice. He really likes your music, Kiba. Why didn't tell me that you were in a band?" She blinked up at him, as he sat beside her.

"Eh. It is hard to mention my life story a day after I meet you Hinata-chan." He teased as he poked a pickled vegetable with his chopsticks. "But it doesn't matter. We are through."

"How come?"

"Um..." His grin fell as he stared at the empty box. "Complications. That's it. I was moving so there was no way to stay together."

"What do you do?"

"Oh...Um. I sing," He paused to embarrassedly scratch his cheek. "And I play the guitar...not well though."

"Ah. I see." She wasn't able to handle an uncomfortable Kiba just quite yet. Just then two guys leaned against the door. "Gaara-san...Kankuro-san." She squeaked, and Kiba looked up to see two unfamiliar faces. The short, red-head seemed to have used too much of his sister's eyeliner, and his pants seemed extremely tight. The guy next to him must have liked Visual-K bands due to the purple, dramatic make-up on his face.

"Hello there." Kiba spoke, grinning as he got up. "What do you two need?"

"Kankuro." The red-head nodded towards his brother, and did not speak another word.

"Uh. Right. Look kid. You need to join the Guitar Club with us and a few others. We sure would like to have you come with us. I'm the president, Kankuro and Gaara is the vice. We have heard your stuff before and it would be cool for you to join."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Okay then. Meet up after school in room 201-B. See ya." Kankuro left with Gaara as Kiba scratched his cheek haphazardly.

"That...that's great Kiba. You will get friends in no time."

"I guess. It's part of my plan, Hinata-chan. I will become well-known easily, and then you will come up with me. It's a piece of cake. Come on, lets go." He exited quickly, not wanting to be late for class...either that or he just didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Kiba..."

The two made it a minute after class had stared; both walked to their seats, blushing at the accusing glances their classmates gave. Luckily for them, nothing happened and the day went by smoothly. Hinata would nudge Kiba if he fell asleep, and share he book and Kiba tried to focus.

"HINATA-CHAN!" wailed a certain pink-haired girl as she waltzed over to her desk. Kiba was sleeping and didn't seeming ticked off at her loud voice. "Hinata-chan, you need to stay after and manage our class' recent fund raiser income. If any luck we will be able to go some where better than the museum like last year. Thanks alot, Hinata-chan. You're the best. Bye. SASUKE-KUN SHE SAID OKAY!" And with that, the vice-president left Hinata speechless. Gripping her bag tightly, she kicked the desk lightly.

"What a cow." Kiba yawned, getting up. "You should have said something."

"K-K-Kiba..." She stared at the floor, blushing again. Her new friend just smirked, and packed up his things.

"Oy. I'll be off in room...wait. What was it?"

"201-B..."

"Right. Right. Come get me when you are done, I'll walk you home. Plus, I have some more ideas to get Naruto's attention. It will be perfect." He waved her off in dismissal and left her there with his bag.

"Bastard..." She swore, and couldn't help but smile as she began to manage the class bills; luckily for them, they sold ramen this year.

Finally, after an hour of hard work, she had finished budgeting and maintaining an even balance. Stretching, she put on her bulky coat and then her scarf. Grabbing Kiba's bag, and her own, she left the room in haste to find him. Her foot steps down the hallway slowed down as Hinata drew slowly around the corner to the Guitar Club's room. Pausing at the door, she heard light, melodic notes come from the room. They tingled in her ear as she heard an uncertain cough. Then the intro began to build up after the second repetition. Finally, a voice could be heard through the silence. It wasn't smooth, or soft; it wasn't brash or noisy. Instead, it sounded mature, and beautiful.

_"Meet me in outer space_

_We could spend the night, watch the earth come up_

_I've grown tired of that place, wont you come with me_

_We could start again..."_

Just then it crescendoed and she knew someone else was in the room because of drums rattling the door.

_"How do you do it, make me feel like I do_

_How do you do it, its better than I ever knew..."_

His voice was belting out the words, even the chords on the instrument seemed jumbled, but the emotion Hinata felt, made her knees buckle.

_"Meet me in outer space_

_I will hold you close, If your afraid of heights_

_I need you to see this place, It might be the only way_

_That I can show you how, it feels to be inside of you,"_

It repeated again, Hinata never heard the song before. It was so odd, it suddenly got soft and then it burst out into emotions. She heard coughing again as he played through a riff, but the chorus still was sung with intensified emotion.

_"How do you do it, make me feel like I do_

_How do you do it, its better than I ever knew_

_How do you do it, make me feel like I do_

_Oh..._

_You are stellar_

_You are stellar_

_How do you it, make me feel like I do_

_How do you do it, its better than I ever knew_

_How do you do it, make me feel like I do_

_How do you do it, make me feel like I do, Yeah."_

She had already slid against the door when the two finished their song. She heard more coughing and then some laughs from the two men. Her pulse was certainly beating at an alarming rate, and her face felt blood rush to occupy her cheeks. She tried to breathe, though she felt an odd emotion rush through her body. She squeaked as she saw Gaara leave the room, only pausing to see Hinata on the floor. Sticking drum sticks into his back pocket, he smirked at her and left. She then looked up to see Kiba hovering over her.

"Hey there. Ready to go?" He said, before coughing slightly.

"Um...yes." She quietly spoke, and lifted herself up from the floor. "Here..." Kiba took the bag from her hands, and grinned.

"Thanks. So...how long have you been waiting? I'm sorry if it took a while, it's just Gaara wanted to hear me sing. He told me I could do a hell alot better. Such a nice guy."

"It sounded...truly amazing Kiba. It was an American, right?"

"Yeah. Incubus. They are amazing. They helped me alot in English. A lot of the bands I listen to do."

"Oh...it was a nice song. Your voice is really..."

"Awful. I know. I'm sick, so I sounded like shit today. I'm sorry you had to hear that. Let's go eat!"

"Okay..."

And off the two went to the Ramen Shop. To get the wonderful ramen that Hinata promised to bring Naruto tomorrow. On their way leaving, Kiba was picking on Hinata for being unable to cook, and Hinata was blaming Kiba for spreading the lie to begin with. Just then a unfamiliar ring tone broke their laughter.

"Fuck..." Kiba's eyes grew wide as he stared at the phone. "Hello? Hi mom. No...Hana...Hana went out tonight, remember? Yeah. I promise she'll be home later. Uh-huh. You need help sleeping. Got it. I love ya, too. Bye." He stared at the phone before flipping it shut. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I gotta go help my mom. She really needs me. I will be back at your place tomorrow. Bye - Oh. Crap. Wait. I can't leave you here by yourself. Shit...Um..." His foot tapped as he scowled through his phone book. He pressed the enter button, and held it up to his pierced ear. "Oy. Hey. Where are ya? It's Kiba. Yeah. Can you do me a favor? No, not money. I need you to take a friend of mine home. Yeah. Yeah. I know. But my mom...Really? That's great. I'll see ya then. Bye." He snapped the phone shut again, and grinned at her. "It is taken care of. My friend will be here any minute..."

Both sat down at a bench, Kiba's foot...well his leg was shaking uncontrollably as he kept looking down at his watch. "Finally...You're here. Hinata-chan, meet -"

"Lee-kun!"

"Hinata-chan?"

"What...wait. You both know each other?"

By then the green sweatered guy bear hugged Hinata furiously; Hinata squeaked softly, before hugging him back.

"Well...that's great. Gotta go. Thanks Lee." Kiba left them there, and Hinata stared at the fading image.

"Lee-kun, how are you doing?"

"Great, Hinata-chan. Your youth seems brighter than ever. Now, lets get you home. YOSH!" They began to walk through the crowds. Lee was more like marching, but none-the-less it was a sight to be seen.

"How come Kiba was so worried about his m-mom, Lee-kun?"

"Oh didn't you know? His sister, Hana died about a month ago. His mom hasn't had her youthfulness set straight ever since then. Let's just say that his mom has lost some of her marbles. She constantly depends on the gallant man; I envy his youth! If I can't get you home in ten minutes, then I will run 5 miles back and forth from your house to mine. YOSH!"

He picked her up, and began to jog the many blocks left, only to let Hinata think about Kiba...What was she going to do?

* * *

**A/N** - Sorry for major suckage and clicheness. Yes. Kiba can sing. And he can play guitar coming close to not sounding like crap. His voice isn't manly pretty though, it's more rough and mature. And what not. Lee made his appearance which means Neji is coming. DUNDUNDUNN!

Thanks for the reviews, you guys. Oh man. It means so much.

Read & Review!


	3. Figures And Feelings

Doki Doki

By: Guiltshow

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the new Killers CD. Woohoo._

**Chapter Three: Feelings and Figures**

A/N - There is more swearing in this chapter. Just so you know.

* * *

'I can't believe how stupid I'm being...It wasn't like I missed him that much this week,' a quiet girl thought as she rode the bus home. The whole week she hadn't seen a glimpse of Kiba at school. It made her realize how much she needed him - not like she was going to admit that. And so, our little heiress decided to track down our lovable hero for the sake of homework. Needless to say, she thought that giving him homework was right thing to do...even if Kiba lived on the outskirts of town. Luckily she had found a seat near a window in the middle, and quietly thanked God that she didn't have school tomorrow, because she calculated by the time she had gotten back it would have been late; her monthly dinner with father would just have to wait.

She looked down at the clothes she was wearing and hoped they were presentable enough. She knew Kiba would tease her if it looked silly, so she decided to play it safe and wear uniform with her winter coat over it. She, of course, had her glasses on and no makeup. Her violet hair was in a messy bun. The plan was to tell Kiba she had a meeting with student council and got suckered into bringing his homework to him. Therefore he wouldn't jump conclusions; this whole plan was fool proof.

Finally, the bus had halted. She looked down at her watch and found that it only took an hour with stops included to get to his housing complex. Having already been blown away at the sea that accompanied itself on the side of the housing, she took it lightly that these apartments were quite nice. She looked down at her bag, hoping that he was home. Lifting her head, her nose had caught a scent of meat buns. She smiled softly, and tracked down the vendor. Buying four, she thanked the man selling them and left for Kiba's home. She looked at the piece of paper, and followed the directions written down by Sasuke. Hinata walked up the stairs of the furthest red, bricked building and began to walk up and up...and up.

'How can someone stand living on the sixth floor?' Hinata was never use to this much of a workout, maybe coming over to his house would have benefits. She finally made it up the stair case and looked down the hallway. 'Eto...his apartment number should be...here!' She smiled, and brought a fist up in the air. 'Success!' Now pumped for actually making it up the stairs in due time, without hesitation, Hinata rang the door bell. She heard footsteps coming, and quickly brushed off her coat, and fixed her hair. She smiled softly as the door opened.

"Eh? Who are you?"

Hinata opened her eyes to see a lady in her mid-forties; She was in a white bathrobe, and had pajama bottoms on with...was that pink bunny slippers? Hinata looked closely at her face: it was wrinkled with smile and worry lines and she had the same tattoos as Kiba did.

"Ano...are you Inuzaka-san?"

"Mmm. Yes. The last time I checked." The lady grinned the same wolfish grin that Kiba had. Hinata was certain that this was Kiba's mother.

"So...so you are the mother of Kiba-kun...?"

"Oh man. What has the bastard done to you? Please don't tell me you are pregnant...I don't know if I can handle that scenario again..."

"OH! Ano...ano...I'm just a friend from school. I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I was wondering if-if-if Kiba-kun was home?"

"Hm...Hinata-chan, I'm sorry but Kiba went back to Suna for the day, the place where we moved from. His band members, those jack asses, conned him into another show. He will be back tonight."

"Oh...I see...Well, I brought him his homework. He missed a week of school, and-and I thought he would need it." Hinata felt her cheeks flame as she fiddled with her bag of meat buns. "Oh! He-here you go, Inuzuka-san...Kiba-kun...he really likes these meat buns...ano-ano, I would like you to have them." She lowered her head and thrust out the bag of delightful pastries to a now smirking woman.

"Keh...I guess I must. Meat buns are a favorite of the family." The woman said tuffly before snatching the bag from Hinata. She grinned down at her, before rubbing her head. "I like you, squirt." Kiba's boisterous mother laughed loudly. "One week, you say. That shit-head...Hahaha! Hm. So, Hinata-chan, would you like to come inside. An old lady like me can't eat this alone."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to...get in your way."

"Naw! Don't think that crap. I love company. Lately, my daughter Hana...well, she has been thinking of an aboard program...I haven't seen much of her. Makes one realize the load of shit they should be glad for. Come on now, don't get your panties in a bunch, let's celebrate our meeting!"

Hinata was roughly dragged into Kiba's home. She widen her eyes. It was very clean, and simple. She smiled in approval. It was just the right size for a small family. She noticed three doors leading into different rooms, but other than that, the open floor plan was nice: a simple kitchen that flowed into a living room. Hinata's smile widen as she looked at all the photos hanging on the wall. They looked so professional. Her eyes jumped from a family portrait. It had been faded on the edge, but besides that, she saw Kiba's mom looking exceptionally happy with a young girl and an almost identical, but younger Kiba.

'So...so cute.' Hinata laughed at the other pictures of him. This would definitely come in handy when Kiba pissed her off. You could never go wrong with good _dirty laundry. _

"So Hinata-chan would you like some iced tea-AH!" Hinata looked up and saw Kiba's mom trip forward. She let out a gasp of air before rushing to catch her. Rather than catch her, tea spilt all over Hinata's clothing. "Oh fuck...I'm sorry, squirt. I can be such a freaking clutz...Hm...I wonder...Hold on, Hinata-chan!" Hinata stood up and watched the lady slip into her room; With a few shuts of drawers and a "AHA! ER-FUCKING-EKA!", Kiba's over-eccentric returned with a few clothes. Hinata stared, and felt her eye twitch. "So, you twitch...and you are quite skinny...Alright, your nickname is Twiggy. I like it, squirt. It gives you edge. Lord knows the world is filled with love-obsessed females that scream with annoyingly high pitched voices. Now, Twig, you are going to wear this, and when Kiba's friend comes over before leaving for their show, you can leave with him and bring my son back. You see...that little bastard hasn't returned in a week. I haven't seen him for a week, and now I want you to bring him back...Okay, Twiggy?"

"Uh..." Hinata was flabbergasted. She looked at the plaid skirt and studded belt...the collared white shirt wasn't that bad, but...the accessories looked so...tough. Far from what Hinata was.

"I remember...when I would dress Hana...It would be wonderful...to feel that happiness before she comes back would be even more wonderful than those fucking meat buns, Twig..."

_'Oh didn't you know? His sister, Hana, died about a month ago. His mom hasn't had her youthfulness set straight ever since then."_

"Okay! I'll do it for you Inuzuka-san!" Hinata felt so compelled to bring this woman happiness...no matter what.

About ten minutes later, Hinata stumbled out of the bathroom(needless to say, the whole "I wonder what soap Kiba uses" mystery was solved) desperately trying to make her skirt shorter.

"Amazing...you look wonderful! Now, I pulled out my trusty boots to add to it. Those penny loafers wouldn't go with this outfit. I'm glad you wore the necklaces and bracelet...I would have forced it on you anyway, Twig. Hm...AH! Yes...Make-up! Heh...Too much will make you look like a two dollar whore, so I believe some eye liner shall do good. It will bring out your pretty, little eyes...Heehee."

Hinata felt her eyes water, as she stared up into the older, lonelier woman. She tried to smile but couldn't. The bursting of her tears certainly surprised Kiba's mother.

"Oh, Twig, I didn't poke your eyeball out...did I!"

"No...I'm sorry...I didn't mean -!"

That day, Hinata felt closer to the woman as a fearsome embrace seemed to connect to lonely souls. When the tears and the hugs were over, Hinata decided one night wouldn't be harmful to go one night...it was for Kiba's mom. It had purpose to dress up in ridiculous garb. Hinata would never admit it, but she secretly liked the boots.

The door bell rang, and she heard the older woman squeal in delight.

"It's Nancy! You will love her! Oh goodie!"

She opened the door, and standing out side the door was a girl.

"Nancy, it's about time. Where is that lazy-ass?"

"Shikamaru is waiting in the car. Is this the girl?"

"Yeah. Twig, this is Temari. Nancy, this is Hinata-chan! Doesn't she look gorgeous? She is going to bring the bastard home! They have a thing going on..."

"Good Lord, I feel sorry for you. She isn't pregnant, is she?"

"Not yet...That hormonal dick-wad..."

"Ah, it's very nice to meet you, Temari-san."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Twig. Tsume, see ya later. I'll tell Hana-chan that you are fine."

"You do that, Nancy. See ya later, Twiggy. I hope to see Kiba with you...with his hands off you. AHAHA! Bye, loves!"

Hinata looked at Temari, and felt her jaw slacken. The girl was tan, and blonde. Her hair was let down, and fell loosely around her shoulders. She had purple eyeshadow, and heavy eye make-up. The pairings barricaded her ears and outline them. She wore a short skirt with fish nets held up with garter belts. Her boots were similar to Hinata's but shorter. Her top had some band called "The Sex Pistols" on the front and barely covered her shoulders. Overall, it would have been considered tacky, but she could pull it off.

"What the fuck are you doing, you damn lazy bastard!"

"Troublesome bitch, get in the car."

"Like fucking hell I will! Who the fuck do you think you are! I'm driving, you bastard."

"Go screw yourself, this is tiresome."

"I fucking mean it. Get the fuck out of my fucking car. I swear to God that I will kill you if you don't get out of there, Shikamaru!"

Hinata was amused by the language. Being sheltered when she grew up, she hadn't gotten use to it, but found it amusing none-the-less. The guy called Shikamaru got out of the car. He sported a leather jacket and tattered jeans(no shirt, surprisingly). His hair was black and stuck up like he had just gotten out of bed. He wore a scowl as he moved towards her.

"Troublesome bitch."

"Lazy-assed bastard."

Hinata had to save her eyes from their suck-face embrace.

"So, Hinata...you can look."

"Y-y-es!'

They got into the car and were quite amused at Hinata. She seemed so out of place but at the same time...they felt as if she belonged with them.

"All right, let's go!"

The car sped off. Hinata mentally struggled to get her mind set right. It didn't matter. She had to get Kiba home...no matter what it took.

* * *

A/N - It's been so long. Please review so I know that people are still reading it!

Ano...so swearing was big. If you have a problem then tell me. It just fits the characters well.

Also, big thanks to my 7 reviews. Out of 302 views of this story combined, it really means a lot to me. :D

I liked this chapter. I shall give you the title of next week's installment: Loud Music, Heavy Drugs, & Sex 101

Still will be rated T no worries, but it might be a step up the notch. :D

Please review and stick with me.


End file.
